The Cruise & Effects
by lilabill1
Summary: Lillian is 14, can move things with her mind, and can shift into any cat at will. When she meets Jasper and Peter on a cruise, she knows that they are vamps. She moves in with them, and a very jealous Rose. Please read. I suck at summarys! R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I simply own Lillian, Mind-Movers, and the plot.**

Well, hello there! I'm Lillian, and I'm not human. Little blunt, huh? Let me tell you about myself. I'm 14, I live alone, and I can move things with my mind, including people. Supposedly, I'm going to gain more powers when I'm a little older. There's no one like me left. I'm the last Mind-Mover to live. Ever. My kids will probably inherit, just a little of my power, but not all of it. And the line would eventually die out.

I live in an apartment in Connecticut, I don't have any family. Just me, And that's how I like it.

Right now I'm packing for a cruise. I figured it would be fun, to get out of the house.

Little did I know that this trip would change my life. Forever.

Jasper P.O.V

"Come on, mom, do I really have to go?" I asked/begged for the billionth time.

"Yes, Jasper, a cruise could be very fun for you, you could learn new things." Now, she sounded like a science teacher. Why do I need fun? I have Alice, and that's all I could ask for.

Apparently, Esme decided at the last minute to stuff me on a cruise that went God knows where.

"Stop complaining, and go pack. Before I have Alice pack for you. Your ship leaves in an hour" She gave me a stern look and I raced up the stairs, before she called Alice, I love her but, geez, she will be the death of me.

As I was walking up to the ship, I smelt vampire. I stiffened. Then said vampire came running up to me.

"Jasper! Man, do you know how long it's been since I've seen your lazy ass?" Peter said in excitement. I smiled back. And then I thought '_why the hell is Peter on a CRUISE?' _

"I'm here because I knew you were going to be here." Stupid know it all vampire.

We boarded the ship and found our room. When we walked in we saw that there were three beds. That means a human will be bunking with us. Great – note sarcasm.

Since there was no one around, Peter and I unpacked our stuff the fast way. Right after we finished packing, a girl about 14, walked in, obviously shocked to see us.

She instantly went to her bunk and started unpacking. I looked at Peter.

"She doesn't seem like a nuisance." I said, talking very fast and low so only peter could hear me.

"No, she doesn't." he agreed looking back at the girl. I spoke up.

"Don't you have to be 18 or older to be on this cruise?" I asked her, politely. She turned around and I got a good look at her.

She was slender, black hair with purple streaks, and the thing that stood out the most was her eyes. One eye was bright purple and the other was bright blue. She noticed I was staring and snapped her eyes down, I felt waves of shame coming off of her. So she was ashamed of her eyes? That's not right, they were pretty.

"I'm 18, I just don't look it" she mumbled and went back to unpacking. Peter glared at me for upsetting the child. She was most certainly _not _18.

Lillian P.O.V.

Crap, Crap, _Crap._ Well, so much for a _relaxing _and _fun _cruise. Well, I could just get off! I looked out the window and we were already moving. Now, I'm stuck with _vampires!_

"Fuck me" I swore out loud, not realizing what I had done.

"Oh, I would, Darling. But you seem a little young for me, sexy." I suddenly _knew _that the southern one was Jasper and the perverted one was Peter. Looks like I got another power, to know random shit about people I don't want to be near. I glared at him.

"I am in no mood to deal with a perverted roommate. If you are going to fuck everything with boobs, then be my guest, asswhole. Just don't flaunt it." I turned back around and I heard,

"Oh, _damn._ You just got _BURNED_." I heard Jasper say. I laughed a little, he would be easy to get along with, unlike his perverted friend. Jasper came over and sat on my bed.

"Do you need help unpacking?" he asked in a cute southern drawl. I looked at him.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer." I looked pointedly at peter. Jasper laughed again, falling back on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. Peter looked mock hurt.

"I can be very helpful!" he said in an attempt to gain his dignity back. I couldn't help but make a sarcastic comment.

"_Of course,_ you can, Peter! Why would we ever doubt your skills?" Jasper couldn't stop laughing and when he looked at Peter's face he fell off of my bed clutching at his sides. Peter on the other hand became suspicious.

"How do you know my name?" Oh, _shit. _How could I have been so _stupid_? I quickly thought of an excuse.

"I got a letter saying who my roommates were. _Duh_."

"How'd you know I was Peter?"

"I guessed."

"Pretty good guess."

"There are only two of you."

Peter gave up and Jasper picked himself up off of the floor, and got in between us.

"Now, now. There's no need for that. Let's all get along" I suddenly felt very calm, I saw black.

"Man, you are so _stupid_! You made her _faint_!" I heard Peter say.

I felt comfortable. I realized that the comfy thing I was on was my bed.

"What the hell?" I asked my voice cracking. How the hell did I get here? Why was I on my bed?

"You fainted." Jasper said. I sat up.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Jasper helped me up.

Jasper P.O.V.

Apparently too much calm can make a person faint.

Oops.

Well, I'm not used to humans. Not my fault.

I already felt a pull to the child. Not a lover's pull, like Alice, but a big brotherly pull to her. To protect her, no matter what.

I helped her up and she went back to organizing her stuff, I turned to Peter.

"Want to go and play basketball?" I asked him.

"Sure, I need to get out in the air."

"Peter, are you subtly stating that I smell?" Lillian said, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"N-no of course not! W-why would you think that?" Peter had been raised to respect women, and he may be a little perverted, but he did not want to offend her. Lillian started laughing

"I Know, you're just so easy to scare." Peter growled and Lillian laughed harder.

"Do you want to come play basketball with us?" I asked her, so she wouldn't feel left out.

"No, thank you though. I still have to unpack 5 weeks worth of clothes. I don't know how you guys finished already." She said with a hint of playful jealousy in her voice. I laughed and Peter did too. She cracked a smile at us. She came over to us and started playfully started shoving us out of the door, which we went along with for appearances sake.

"I'm getting changed and unless you want to watch, I suggest you get out and go play your basketball." She laughed.

"I want to stay!" Peter –of course-said enthusiastically. Lillian shoved him out the door harder, she was pretty strong, even for us. I wondered why, maybe she wasn't completely human. That's not possible, she smelled completely human. Maybe I'm just going insane. I didn't notice that when I started thinking, I had stopped going along with her pushing us out of the door. Usually humans wouldn't have been able to keep moving us.

She kept pushing me at a steady pace.

Once we were out of the room, we headed to the basketball court. What can I say? Esme doesn't like cheap.

Lillian P.O.V.

After I shoved them out of the door I got changed in to some silk pajama bottoms and a tank top, because it didn't look like I would finish unpacking until it was bed time, so I might as well be comfortable. I had more than just clothes to unpack, it was a 5 week trip, what did you expect?

I opened up all of my suitcases, and opened up all of the drawers in the dresser. I then sat on my bed and used my power to unpack, I was done in about 5 minutes with all of my things neatly organized, and my clothes neatly put away. With that done I ate, took a shower, and fell asleep, rocking to the waves of the ocean.

I woke up in the middle of the night and my stomach wrenched, I slapped a hand over my mouth, and ran for the bathroom, when I got there I didn't even bother to close the door just gagged and puked into the toilet. I felt my hair being pulled out of my face in a friendly gesture. I couldn't stop puking, my eyes started to water, and I blinked the forceful tears back. Once I was done puking, I sat on the floor, and Jasper was there, he was the one who was holding my hair for me.

"Are you okay, do you need anything?" he asked worried. I instantly felt bad, I woke him up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized to him; he shook his head and chuckled.

"You are puking your brains out, and your worried about waking me up?" he said in disbelief. It did seem kind of funny. He helped me up and I walked back into the cabin and started searching for my tooth-brush. I started getting frustrated and couldn't find it anywhere. This is what happens when you don't pay attention to where your powers are placing your things.

I was just about to throw a random item when a kind hand showed me something, my tooth-brush.

"How did you-" I started but he pointed to on top of the dresser, the one place I didn't look. I slapped a hand on my forehead. Jasper then started laughing so hard I thought he would rock the boat. I slapped his shoulder and continued into the bathroom, still listening to his chuckles.

I brushed my teeth and walked back out. Jasper was waiting on my bed, looking around at the walls I had decorated while they were out playing basketball. It had posters of all my favorite bands and all of my drawings.

"You drew this?" Jasper asked, looking at a certain picture. It was of a beautiful woman who had bright crimson eyes. Eyes that were like Peter's.

"Yeah, saw her in a dream." Usually I would have been wary of telling people of my dreams, but with Jasper it was like I didn't have to hold anything back. Like that feeling of a best friend that you could tell anything and everything to. And you told them because you knew that they wouldn't judge you on your decisions or things that were different about you.

"Wow, I think I… I think I know her."

He said studying the picture. I was confused. How did he know her, she was a figment of my imagination!

Or so I thought.

Peter jumped up from his bunk, and put a book down. I didn't even know he was up!

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him, wondering if I had waked him up, I instantly started feeling guilty.

"Pretty much the whole night. It's been quiet." He walked over to us and looked at the picture. I swear his eyes got darker.

"Where did you get this? She was in your dreams? How do you know about her, Or me?" He seemed confused, and, frankly, I was too. How did he know the mysterious woman in my dreams?

"She's been in my dreams since I was younger, she recently came back-she had disappeared for a while." Peter was suddenly grabbing my shoulders, shaking me roughly. The blood flow to my arm stopped because he was squeezing so hard.

"Ow, Peter. Let go. Peter, let go! _I SAID TO LET GO_" Suddenly he flew back and hit the cabin wall. I gaped. OH SHIT THAT WAS ME!

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" I couldn't stop repeating this. I had just shown two very-capable-of-killing-the-mind-mover vampires my power. I'm dead.

Jasper P.O.V

"I think you broke her, Peter," I told my vampire friend as we hovered over the child. She had fainted – again, may I add – and Peter felt terrible, he flipped out on her causing her to…to… whatever it was the hell she did. And then fainted. Again. This day just keeps getting better and better. She started stirring, and me and Peter rushed to her side. She opened her eyes and looked at us, her blue/purple eyes widening.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do darlin'" I said gently, helping her sit up. Peter and I stared at her expectantly. She sighed and begun talking.

Lillian P.O.V.

"Well, I'm not fully human, obviously. I'm a Mind-Mover. I can move things and people with my mind. There is no one else like me; I'm the last of my kind to exist. I live alone in a small apartment and the money for this cruise showed up in a bag, with a note attached saying to get on the ship as soon as possible. I listened because I wanted to respect and show the person my gratitude for giving me the money. So, once I get here I realized that I'd be sharing a room with you two." I knew they would have questions so I let them ask.

"How do you know the girl from your dreams?" –Peter

"I dreamt of her obviously. How do you know her?" I replied.

"That's my wife, Charlotte. She is my life now, along with his lazy ass." Peter replied jokingly as he elbowed Jasper in the ribs. Now it was my turn to ask the questions.

"I know what you guys are." I said to them, they looked confused-or tried too.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked 'confused.'

"You guys are not human. Your too strong, up at night, blood red and honey eyes, incredibly fast-there was no way you finished packing at human speed, god knows I didn't." they looked confused at the last part and I tapped my temple. They got it, I used my power.

"Tell us what you think we are." Peter said.

"Would you get offended if I said you were Fairies?" I said jokingly and they burst out laughing. Once they sobered up, I decided to come forward.

"Vampires. Peter's a human drinker and Jasper's an animal drinker. Peter, you know random shit and Jasper is an empath. Did I get it all?" I asked them, and they stared at me with their mouths wide open. I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed; I have to wash dishes in the morning." They looked at me confused.

"I have to make money somehow, my bills won't pay themselves." I said with a sad sigh, if only they _did _pay themselves, maybe life would be a little easier for me. They looked sad.

"Hey, do you want to meet our families?" Jasper asked kindly. That actually sounded very fun.

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun." I said with a grin.

"Let's ditch this trip; I didn't want to be here in the first place, I don't think I can handle 5 weeks without my mate." Jasper said enthusiastically. I thought about it, it did seem like fun to go and meet there families, now instead of waiting 5 weeks.

"Alright, there's just the issue of getting off of the cruise." I said staring at them. Jasper looked at Peter

"We could swim, and you could move the water with your mind kind of like a wave carrying you." It _sounded _like a good idea, but… oh, screw it, I'll try it.

"Well, Start packing." I sat on my bed as the boys fluttered around the room. I looked at my dressers and the walls and was packed in three minutes. I only had 1 suitcase, amazingly. It was all I could afford.

"How the hell is this stuff not going to get wet?" I asked them. And they said that the suitcases were waterproof. Well, they must have been thinking of theirs because mine was flimsy and was most definitely not able to stand against water.

"I don't think mine is." I told them and they started thinking, looking at my crappy suitcase.

"Peter, separate her stuff and put in our suitcases, it'll all fit." Jasper said. Peter did it and we were ready to go. The windows on the ship were a little larger so we could get through. The boys dropped into the water first with ropes tied around the suitcases for Peter and Jasper to hang on too. I moved the water to form a layer of seaweed over the top of a small wave that I shaped to look kind of like a life raft. I jumped and landed gracefully onto the seaweed, and tested out if the seaweed would move with the water, it did.

We then started on our journey to the main lands. The trip took about 3 hours and about 2 and a half hours in I started to get a headache. Apparently jasper could feel my pain and he made us stop.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I rubbed my temples.

"Headache" I managed to squeeze out in between clenched teeth. Peter carried me the rest of the way, and I didn't care if I got wet. When we finally got to shore, the headache was gone and I was ready to go. I started thinking about how cool it would be to turn into a cat and can you guess what I did? Turned into a mother-fucking Cat! I apparently could change into different cats. I thought about turning back into a human and I did, with my clothes still on. I looked at Jasper and Peter. "That one's new." I said, and they laughed.

I turned into a cheetah and we started running. We reached what I think was their house. I turned back into my normal form.

"Whoa." Was all I could make out. This wasn't a _house,_ it was a _mansion. _And it was _beautiful._ Jasper grinned at me and we started walking toward the house. I grabbed their arms and stopped.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, worried. Jasper grinned, I instantly became suspicious. Then, a burly man came running up, at a human pace. I was instantly scared and my body instantaneously changed in to a tiny kitten. I jumped into Jasper's arms and he laughed. He started petting my head and I purred, his laughs were like earthquakes. I looked at the big dude; his mouth was hanging open at me.

"Let's go inside, and I'll explain everything." Jasper said. I was glad he spoke up because I was still a little scared. I went to jump down from jaspers arms and he lowered me onto the ground. I was still a kitten, but I walked and kept up with them. When we reached the back door, I jumped into jaspers arms again, now I was terrified. What if they didn't like me? What if I got cut? Well, that wouldn't be such a big issue since my blood doesn't call to vampires as much. What if they kicked me out once they saw me? What if they don't like cats, or I slip-up with my power, like what happened to peter? Oh my God, there are so many things that can go wrong! I dug deeper into Jaspers coat, which was now dry from all the running he did. My clothes, which disappeared when I change form, were still soaking wet because I ran without clothes, so they didn't get any air. We walked into the living room, it looked like and a blonde tall, beautiful woman walked down the stairs, she snarled when she saw Jasper. I whimpered and dug even deeper, so now my body was in Jazz's coat and only my ears were sticking out.

"Really, Rose? You scared her!" Jasper said angrily. She was shocked.

"Scared what? That cat? You are supposed to be on a cruise and you come home with a _cat!_" she sneered at him. I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was up, looks like we've been traveling for longer than I thought. Then caramel-color haired women came into the room.

"Jasper! You're supposed to be on a cruise! What are you doing back? Why do you have peter with you? Why do you have a kitten?" Her eyes softened when she saw me.

"How about I explain to the whole family?" Jaspersaid and soon we were all sitting on the couch with the whole family there. I was still a tabby kitten, too chicken shit to come out of Jasper's coat.

"This is Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Edward and Bella." Jasper pointed everyone out to me. They all seemed nice, with the exception of Rosalie. She growled and I hid my trembling body all the way in Jasper's coat again.

"You're introducing us out to a _cat?_" She screeched. Jasper just smiled and dug me out of his coat I hissed at him for pulling me out. He smiled at me.

"Go and Change back, darlin'" he said kindly. I shook my head at him and gave him kitty eyes. That didn't work either. He told me to change again. I jumped onto the floor and shifted back to my regular self. Everyone gasped. I sat down in between Jasper and Peter. Peter put his arm around my shoulder and Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Are you _serious? _We have to deal with the mutts and you bring home a _cat freak?"_ Rosalie screeched. She lunged at me, and before anyone could do anything she was slammed back in her seat and paralyzed. So much for no slip-ups.

"You think I chose this life? _You think I wanted to be a freak, to be the last one alive?" _I shrieked at her now up from my seat. I wasn't done yet, though.

"They killed my family! They took the last thing I had, and you're complaining that you can't have kids? _YOU HAVE A FAMILY! THAT'S A LOT MORE THAN WHAT I HAVE! _You don't have to worry about bills, do you beauty-queen? Try living my life, fighting just to make rent!" I sat back down fuming and Jasper patted his lap. I changed into baby puma and lay down on his lap. I let the hold I had on Rosalie up. She opened her mouth to say something but Carlisle yelled "Enough, Rosalie!"

Emmett then boomed "Show us some other tricks!"

I jumped off of Jaspers lap and changed into a bobcat, lion, tiger, puma, cheetah, jaguar, house-cat, lynx, and a kitten. I was sure there was more I could do, but I didn't know many cats. I also showed them my mind moving power, my power to know shit-which peter can do too. I jumped back onto Jaspers lap as a kitten, I don't know why I used it so much, it was just… comforting around Jasper, so I didn't feel vulnerable. Carlisle then spoke up. I jumped off of Jasper's lap and turned into a human.

"I'm 18." I answered. Jasper gave me a warning look.

"Fine, I'm actually 14. Happy?" I said that last part to Jasper who just smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. I then remembered something. 

"Oh _shit!" _I jumped up from my seat. Fuck, fuck, _fuck. _The rent was due today! 

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" jasper asked me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"My _rent _was due today! I totally forgot! Fred said that if I was late one more time, that he would kick me out. Where are we?" We couldn't be_ that _far away From C.T, could we? Jasper looked at me confused.

"We're in Washington. Where's your house?" he asked politely. I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Washington?_

"I live in Connecticut. Or I used to live in Connecticut; I'm sure my stuff is in bags on a curb somewhere." I almost broke down. Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to go get it, now won't we, Sweets?" He smirked at me.

"Where am I supposed to go, Jazz? I don't have friends, or family. I don't know what to do." I started freaking out and Jasper hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, looks like you're staying here, now doesn't it darlin'?" He said smiling. I was ecstatic. He would let me stay? Even after knowing him just a few hours?

"B-But, Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." I said, worried. Jazz just smiled at me.

"Get off your ass, Peter; we've got a trip to make." Peter grinned and jumped off of the couch. It was then that I was attacked from the side. Before I hit the ground I had changed into a Jaguar. I looked up and saw Rosalie snarling in my face. I kicked her in the gut and she went flying off of me. She landed about 10 feet away and rounded on me. Then she was sent into the wall, and Peter was in front of her, snarling in her face.

"Listen here, Rosa-bitch. I'm _sick_ and _tired _of your shit. She's _fourteen_ for Christ's sake! Get over yourself, Damnit! You bring everyone down with you being miserable. Can't you see that Emmett, Your _mate_, is happy? He has a little sister now. Can't you let someone _else_ be happy!" Peter screamed at her, she shrunk away. I noticed that Emmett didn't interfere, but he was on the side in case things got out of hand. I realized that everything Peter said was true. I –who was still a Jaguar- went up to Emmett and rubbed against his legs, like a cat. He smiled and patted my head. I didn't notice Rosalie was looking at us until I looked up and felt her gaze. She wasn't glaring at me like usual; she was looking at me like she's never seen me before. She looked at Peter she mumbled a 'sorry'. He let her down and she walked over to me tentatively. She bent down to my level and petted my head. I purred and rubbed up against her. She smiled and laughed.

"I think I'm going to like your smart-ass." She said grinning.

I jumped up and did a little dance, still a jaguar. Jasper came over to us and said,

"As much as I hate to break up this once in a lifetime thing, we still have to go get Lillian's stuff." I quickly shifted into a cheetah, and asaid good-bye to everyone. We were on our way.

**Well, this took up A LOT of important things, don't you think? We see who Lillian is, She meets Peter and Jasper, She shows them her powers, she runs away with them [that sounds weird], meets the Cullen's, puts Rosalie in her place, and makes the decision to move in with them. AND gets some new powers along the way. Why did she puke? How does she know who Charlotte is? What happened to her family, who killed them? What is she hiding from her past? ALL WILL BE REVEALED!**

**I already have the second Chappie almost ready to go!**


End file.
